


Wisely Bids Us Do

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demonic urban legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisely Bids Us Do

There's a story that demons can be killed by salting and burning their remains. We all used to be human, after all. Treating us like ghosts should work.

It won't. We're more than just ghosts, and how could anyone find the remains, anyway? Take me, for example. I know exactly where my remains are. I only died a few hundred years ago and my grave is clearly marked and well-tended. I'm a local legend in my hometown. But you don't know my name. You don't know my hometown. You don't even know when I died. You know I survived the Black Death, but only because I told your brother so. All that tells you is Europe, mid-thirteen-hundreds. That's a lot of ground to cover.

Anyway, maybe I lied. Demons do that.

Lilith is older than Christ. —I like living dangerously. I eat french fries and hang out with you, don't I?— Lilith is _thousands_ of years old. Who can you possibly find who knows where and when she lived who isn't Lilith herself? You don't even know if _she_ knows where she's buried. And you have no way of compelling her to tell the truth. Not yet. You're not strong enough yet. By the time you _are_ strong enough to make her tell you the truth, you'll be more than strong enough to kill her directly.

As an academic exercise? Well, yes, _if_ you got the truth about who she was and where and when she lived, and _if_ she was buried instead of cremated, and _if_ her remains are still where she left them when you get there, and _if_ salting and burning will work, which I don't think it will, because we're _not ghosts_.

My name? I don't think you trust me. It's Francesca. Sorry. I lied. Beatrisia. Oops, no, Cleopatra. Yes, I've been reading the _Commedia_ , it amuses me. You're not getting it out of me, Sam, stop trying. And Lilith's a harder nut to crack than I am. Let's just go back to getting you good enough with your powers to kill her.


End file.
